


Flustered

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Model!Meg, Photographer!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is called last minute for a photo shoot. But instead of taking pictures of puppies, its a beautiful girl. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> pvt-bb-ghannoush gave me this prompt.  
> Thank you!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ryan was desperate. For the past hour he had been refreshing his email to see if someone had responded to his ad. He was tired of taking pictures of teapots and candles! He was a professional, goddammit! Didn't that mean anything anymore? He wanted a challenge for once. Ryan clicked the refresh button for the millionth time. In anticipation, he closed his eyes and held is breath. He may or may not have crossed his fingers. 

 

Ding! 

His eyes flew open. Was this a dream? A response? He quickly clicked the new email from theCHIVE.

 

Ryan-

You are a life saver! Our top photographer canceled last minute and we have a shoot in two days! We need you to come and take some shots of the beautiful Meg Turney- have you heard of her? Awesome game reporter and youtuber- for two hours on Saturday. Hanna, our director, will give you a tour of the set and give you an idea of what we want. Come to our office on Saturday morning at 9:00 sharp! Call me if you have any questions!

 

Eternally grateful,

Haliey 

 

Ryan might have screamed in excitement.

 

__________________________________

 

Ryan shouldered his bag as he headed toward theCHIVE building. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about the shoot. He didn't normally photograph actual living beings. 

 

"You must be Ryan!" he jumped when he heard someone greet quite loudly. Thankfully he didn't drop his gear. The lady who yelled at him scurried toward him. He politely shook her hand. 

 

"I'm Hanna, the director. You'll be taking photos of Meg. Now, for our shoot, we really want to bring in Meg's nerdy, gaming side. And obviously, keep it sexy." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

 

"Uh. Sexy?" He questioned. He was never really smooth with the ladies, and taking pictures of them barely clothed would be new territory for him. Hanna laughed.

 

"Yeah! Nothing too crazy, though. Meg will just be in some cute, nerdy underwear. Can you handle that, big guy?"

He chuckled, nodding. Hanna led him around, pointing out where they would be taking pictures and ideas she had. Ryan started to feel as though he could do this. Ya know, before he saw her. Saying she was pretty was an understatement. He had never seen such a beautiful person. She sitting on floor, concentrating on a game on her DS, chewing her lip in concentration.

 

She was breathtaking. 

 

"MEG! Its time! This is Ryan, the photographer, be ready in 5, okay guys?" Hanna said as she began pointing and walking around the set with several people following her around. Ryan turned around back to Meg, who was now standing. Standing in nothing but a black bra and panties. 

 

He blushed. 

 

Meg grinned. A cute, flustered guy taking her pictures? Fuck yes. She nudged him in his side. 

 

Ryan clenched his jaw, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid like "You look fantastic," or "Wanna go get some lunch sometime?" He made a point to look at her forehead. Not at her pretty eyes, nice smile, boobs, tummy, or hot legs. Which of course led to him looking. Shit. 

 

"Hi Ryan, I'm Meg. First time at the chive?" Meg said. Wow, even her voice was gorgeous. 

 

"Uh, yeah. It is. I was last minute. How'd you know?"

 

"Just a feeling." Meg winked as she headed over to the set. 

 

He hoped he would live through the day.

 

___________________________

 

Meg was wearing a black cloak over her underwear while holding a lightsaber. She was honestly a natural in front of the camera. She knew what poses to make and where to look. At first her poses we innocent enough, holding a lightsaber, pretending to use the force, etc. 

 

Then the sexy part came in. She shed her cloak, causing Ryan turn bright red and trip over a wire. She leaned over a table to show off her butt, which in turn Ryan bumped into an intern, causing coffee to spill over his shirt. Ryan apologized to the intern, giving him a ten to say sorry. He turned back to Meg, to find her in yet another pose that made Ryan almost drop his camera and fucking moan. Meg giggled.

 

The rest of the shoot followed in a similar fashion, Meg looking amazing and Ryan looking stupid. At the end as Ryan was packing up his stuff, muttering about how fucking stupid he had acted, the lovely model skipped over to where he was perched. 

 

"Hi." Meg chirped, giving him a cute little wave. Ryan waved in return.

 

"Hey."

 

"I had fun today. This was hands down the best shoot I've ever done."

 

"Thanks, but you are totally lying."

 

"What? No way! I've never had such a cute photographer." Ryan turned pink. Was he flirting with him? 

 

"Oh yeah, because tripping all over the place is sooooo cute." 

 

"It is! Most guys just whistle and act like animals. You were sweet." Ryan did know what to say to that. Meg leaned over with a marker and scribbled something on his arm. 

 

It was her number. 

"Call me. We can have Mario Kart showdown. I'll kick your ass."

 

She totally kicked his ass. Ryan didn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Well....That's it! I hope its okay!


End file.
